


The Bigger Picture

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Levihan?, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s wrong Levi?” Hanji asks.<br/>“What makes you think something’s wrong?”  <br/>It’s an effort to keep his tone flat, neutral.  Hanji is still peering into his face in that way he hates, bright astute gaze boring into him.  Too smart for their own fucking good Levi thinks.<br/>“Well I’m guessing there’s something wrong because you’re sitting out here on the back door step all alone and you look like you’re about to cry.”<br/>“Fuck off.”<br/>“That’s better!” Hanji smacks his knee cheerfully and Levi winces.  “Now, gonna tell me what’s up?   It’s Erwin right?”</p><p>A missing scene from manga chapter 72.  Levi and Hanji talk about Erwin's determination to lead the mission to Shiganshina and Levi's attempts to dissuade him.  Written as Eruri but could also be read as Levihan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bigger Picture

Levi sighs as he sees Hanji marching towards him, glasses pushed up on their forehead. Never a good sign. He briefly considers getting up and walking away, but it’s too late now and, besides, he can’t shake off the lethargy that has pinned him to the doorstep behind headquarters for the last half hour.

“Hey! Short ass! What the fuck was that about?” 

Hanji’s clearly livid, waving their arms around and gesticulating wildly as they approach. 

Levi screws up his eyes and scrubs one hand over his face.

“What was what about?” he replies calmly as Hanji stamps to a stop in front of him, hands on hips.

“Don’t give me that bullshit. Shoving me out of Erwin’s office like I’m some kind of spare prick!” 

Levi glances up at Hanji, but says nothing.

“Are you two so fucking desperate to get your hands on each other that you couldn’t wait another minute?”

Levi just rolls his eyes.

“I’ve got a shit load of stuff I need to talk to Erwin about and you think you can just”

Hanji stops abruptly, pausing briefly, before bending down to Levi’s level to peer at him.

“What? No, fuck off shitty glasses?”

Hanji straightens up again, crosses their arms, beady eyes still fixed on Levi.

“No? Nothing?” 

When Levi still doesn’t answer, Hanji sighs heavily and plops down on the step beside him, suddenly very still.

“What’s wrong Levi?”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” 

It’s an effort to keep his tone flat, neutral. Hanji is still peering into his face in that way he hates, bright astute gaze boring into him. Too smart for their own fucking good Levi thinks.

“Well I’m guessing there’s something wrong because you’re sitting out here on the back door step all alone and you look like you’re about to cry.”

“Fuck off.”

“That’s better!” Hanji smacks his knee cheerfully and Levi winces. “Now, gonna tell me what’s up? It’s Erwin right?”

“Of course it’s Erwin,” Levi spits, his earlier fear and exasperation rising to the surface again. “He’s going to fucking kill himself Hanji. He doesn’t care if he’s just Titan bait. It’s a fucking suicide mission.”

Hanji chuckles mirthlessly.

“We’re Survey Corps Levi, all our missions are suicide missions, when did that ever bother you?”

“It doesn’t. Not for me. But there’s no point in Erwin…” he tails off unwilling to put words to the fear crawling around inside his skull. “Fuck. He’s already lost one hand, how’s he going to wipe his shitty ass if he looses the other one?” 

“I’m sure you could help Levi.” 

Hanji smiles innocently.

“Fuck you four eyes.”

They’re silent for a few moments before Hanji speaks again.

“Did you try talking to him?”

Hanji’s hand is still resting on Levi’s leg and they’re running their thumb in small circles over his knee.

“Of course I tried talking to him but he wouldn’t listen.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him to let you lead the mission on the ground. He can stay behind his desk and plan the next steps.”

“So you told Erwin to let me lead the suicide mission? Way to go Levi! Good to know you’re looking out for me.”

“Come on Hanji,” Levi nudges them with his shoulder, “you know what I mean, if we loose Erwin we’re all fucked.”

Hanji purses their lips and taps their thumb absently on Levi’s knee.

“You’ve got a point to be honest. Perhaps if we tried reasoning with him…”

“I tried reasoning with him!” Levi cuts Hanji off before stopping abruptly.

“Levi,” Hanji lowers their glasses and glares at him sternly, “what did you say to Erwin?”

“I told him I’d break his fucking legs if he didn’t stay behind.” Levi admits sheepishly. He was deadly serious at the time, still is, but even he has to admit it sounds a bit hysterical. 

“Please tell me you didn’t.”

Levi stares at his feet.

“Oh my god. You did!” Hanji yelps slapping Levi hard on the shoulder. “Smooth talking Levi. I’m not sure threatening to break someone’s legs counts as reasoning though.” 

Levi slumps on the step, head in his hands.

“I can’t get through to him Hanji. He won’t listen to me. He doesn’t care any more.”

Levi hates himself for the way his voice hitches and he flinches as Hanji throws their arm over his shoulder. Hanji ignores his obvious discomfort and scoots along the step, pulling him closer. 

“Of course he cares Levi. Why else do you think he’s doing this?”

“I don’t fucking know!” Levi retorts in exasperation. “Never have done. I always believed Erwin knows what he’s doing, that there’s some grand plan that only he can see. That’s always been good enough for me”

Hanji looks at him sharply. 

“And now? Do you not believe in Erwin any more?”

“What the fuck?” Levi snaps, shrugging Hanji’s arm off his shoulder with more force than he intended. “Of course I do!”

“So what then?”

“It’s…it’s more like…” Levi struggles with the words; it feels like a betrayal to even think it, never mind speak it. “It’s more like he doesn’t believe in himself any more. Like he can’t see the bigger picture.”

Levi stops abruptly and Haji’s fingers tighten on his shoulder.

When Hanji speaks again their voice is low and quiet, so unlike their usual tone, and that, more than anything else, makes Levi listen. 

“I don’t know Levi. Who knows what Erwin sees? Perhaps it’s best we can’t see through his eyes.”

Hanji pauses, gazing at something Levi can’t see, one hand clutching his shoulder so tightly he can feel their fingers grinding against his bones.

“I’ll tell you one thing Erwin believes in,” they continue after a long quiet moment.

“Yeah? What’s that?

“He believes in you.” Hanji turns towards Levi and their eyes are dark and clouded behind filthy lenses.

“Tch.” Levi turns away, cheeks colouring.

“Tch nothing Levi. Why else would he ask you to keep the serum? There’s no one else he trusts with it.” 

Hanji shakes his shoulder to emphasise their point.

“Erwin doesn’t know what’s going to happen out there any more than I do, but the one thing he does know is that he can trust you. You’re the one constant in all this. He needs you Levi, and right now, that has to be enough.”

Levi doesn’t answer. Couldn’t even if he wanted to. His throat is so tight he’s choking. Because he knows Hanji is right and he hates himself for doubting Erwin, for questioning that trust. But Levi knows deep down in his bones, that no matter how much he trusts Erwin, he would sacrifice anything and everything, his life, even the faith that Erwin has placed in him, just to keep him safe and alive. He may never know what Erwin’s goal is, but his is clear; to keep Erwin living and breathing, and perhaps that will be his ultimate betrayal.

They sit for in silence for a while, side by side on the step, Hanji’s arm around Levi’s shoulder, Levi leaning in against their side, comforted by each others presence. They remain like that until they’re roused by raucous shouts and jeering that drift over from the barrack mess hall.

“What’s that?” 

Hanji looks up, squinting into the gathering darkness.

“Sounds like those idiots kicking off,” Levi sighs, “I’ll go and sort them out, you go and see if you can catch Erwin to talk about what ever it was that you wanted to talk about.”

“You sure? I could come with you if you like? Do you think Eren’s there? What if he transforms?” 

Hanji’s eyes are shining again, concern morphing into that manic gleam of curiosity, that appears in the presence of the titan shifters.

“Nah,” Levi shakes his head, “I can handle a few shitty brats, doesn’t matter how over grown they are.”

Hanji snorts with laughter as Levi pushes himself to his feet, stretching his stiff bones before descending the steps. He stops as he reaches the bottom before turning back to look up at Hanji. The low sun is glinting off their glasses and Levi can’t see their eyes.

“Oh, and tell Erwin that the offer to break his legs still stands.”

Hanji laughs and shakes their head, but they throw Levi a rough salute.

“Will do captain.”


End file.
